


Bloody Hay Fever.

by coughingupfeathers



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Mutant Reader, i have no bloody idea how to tag things, sneezing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So our dear reader has relatively recently enrolled in Xavier's Academy for Gifted Youngsters. And they're not exactly enjoying their stay, as of yet. But of course, our dear reader does teleport six feet away in any random direction every time they sneeze...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Hay Fever.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a gift thing for my pen friend. I haven't watched the film in a while, so I hope I haven't butchered his character... 
> 
> Hope you like it?

The sudden jerking movement threw you backwards and you grumbled, picking yourself up from wherever you had landed this time. Bloody hay fever. You absolutely hated it.   
  
Okay, so not an awful lot of people actually enjoyed having hay fever. It wasn’t exactly a pleasant thing to have; feeling stuffy, puffy red eyes and a whole ton of sneezing. But the vast majority of the population, to your knowledge, didn’t turn partially invisible and teleport six feet away in any random direction whenever they sneezed. But this was the unfortunate predicament that you found yourself in. It was a bloody nightmare.   
  
Granted, it could be a whole lot worse. You could be stuck in a public school whilst all of this was going on. And then get kicked out for being a freak. Maybe even get attacked or hurt. That would be worse. At least you were in a safe environment. There were a whole load of mutants out there in less safe conditions than you were. You had relatively recently, approximately three weeks ago, enrolled in Xavier’s Academy for Gifted Youngsters. This was a safe haven for young mutants, you had been assured. So whilst you whizzed about the place every couple of minutes, making yourself giddy from the amount of accidental teleportation, you were at least safe in the knowledge that you weren’t going to be attacked by a crowd of terrified strangers.   
  
But, that did not mean that you had to be at all happy with this situation. You were grouchy anyway, because of the hay fever’s symptoms and how tired it made you feel. You didn’t yet know anyone too well and so found yourself in a near-constant state of embarrassment around them. It _wasn’t_ funny accidentally teleporting six feet backwards and landing in a trash can, but they thought so. And, of course, you currently didn’t have any medication for these symptoms. You hadn’t actually stopped sneezing for long enough to go out and get any yourself, and you hadn’t had the guts to ask anyone else, yet, to go out and get some for you. And nobody had been considerate enough to go out and get some for you anyway.   
  
So at this point in time, you either wanted to lose the partial invisibility or gain full control of it.   
  
Yes, everybody here had some kind of mutant ability. So theoretically, nobody could judge you. Right? Wrong. Or at least, you guessed so. You’d heard a couple of sneaky giggles after a couple of incidents of accidentally disappearing and teleporting into random objects, like the aforementioned time you’d fallen into a trash can. It’s always funny to laugh at someone else’s misfortune, but it’s never fun being laughed at when you are the unfortunate one that it is happening to.   
  
So, because of this, you’d taken to taking the longer, emptier halls leading to your classes. It often got you to your classes late, but hey! At least nobody was laughing at your stupid accidents this way. You really hated having the second ability. Before the invisibility manifested, you’d started getting the hang of teleportation. But after the first signs of picking up another mutant ability, you seemed to have forgotten anything and everything related to controlling it. Having the second one just made things difficult. It wouldn’t be so bad if you had control over the invisibility- hell, it could probably be bloody useful! But no, you did not yet have control over it. And so your life was hell.   
  
You could feel another sneeze building up. Oh great, time to prepare for another accidental six foot teleportation in any given direction. You really needed to convince someone to pick up some hay fever medication for you. You tried holding back the sneeze, seeing if you could prevent from doing it… you’d never yet fallen six feet down and landed on another floor, but there was a first time for everything and you honestly hoped that this wouldn’t be it.   
  
…nope, no such luck. Of course, you failed miserably. As predicted, you teleported. Not down, thankfully. But that was the only ‘thankfully’ about it, because you unfortunate enough to reappear directly into someone’s path. Of course, they were going way too fast to stop and they crashed into you. And given your miserable luck lately, you had to fall directly into their lap.   
  
“Oh my Gosh, I’m so sorry…” you apologised profusely, picking yourself up quickly. You made the mistake of looking up at the person you’d just fallen into. Please, don’t let it be a teacher. Don’t let it be one of the teachers…   
  
No. No, no, no, no, no. Why? Okay, it could be a whole lot worse. It could be a whole lot worse. _At least it wasn’t one of the teachers you crashed into._ But why, for the love of God, did the guy you’d just tripped up have to be so cute? His slightly long silver hair was falling into their eyes and his flight goggles had been knocked so that they hung off the tip of his nose.   
  
God. Damnit. Were you blushing? You were pretty sure that you were blushing now. Please, don’t let yourself be blushing. Blushing definitely wouldn’t help you at all in this situation…   
  
…yes, of course you were blushing.   
  
Blushing wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, though. Right? Wrong. Whenever you started blushing nowadays, because of the lack of control you currently had over your abilities, you started partially turning invisible. Not enough to fully turn invisible and make the getaway you so desperately wanted, just enough to draw even more attention to yourself. Just… fading. Which was, _of course_ , just what you wanted. Your abilities seemed to do just about anything that they could to be even more unhelpful.   
  
And whenever you started blushing, all you really wanted was to curl up in a little ball and never be talked to again. But of course, that would never be allowed to happen.   
  
“You know, if you wanted my attention, you could have just said. You didn’t need to do the whole spectacle of falling into my arms.” You looked up again to find the silver haired boy picking himself back up, talking to you teasingly. He pulled off his flight goggles before putting them back in place, repositioning them from how they’d been knocked askew in your little tumble.   
  
Before you could open your mouth to speak again- supposing that replying had even been something that you’d been considering- you sneezed again. This time your six feet teleportation brought you careering backwards into a wall, falling down on your bum when you reappeared. Thankfully, the hall was completely empty, asides from you and the silver haired boy, so there were no other victims to suffer from this little stumble, other than yourself.   
  
The male just stood back, folding his arms and watching you teleport. He frowned.   
  
“You should really do something about that cold.” He commented, watching you try to recompose yourself before you sneezed yet again. This time, you reappeared another six feet further down the hall than before.   
  
“It’s not a–” you tried explaining, but couldn’t finish before you found yourself sneezing again. This time, unfortunately, you reappeared approximately three inches in front of his nose. He flinched at first, not expecting you to reappear within such close proximity to him.  
  
“…cold, it’s hay fever. I really need to get some antihistamines… I am so sorry…” you finally finished your sentence, blinking a couple of times and furiously rubbing at your nose. You looked up for a moment, suddenly feeling a faint breeze blow past your face. You were, quite suddenly, alone in the corridor.   
  
You were only alone for a matter of seconds though. With another faint breeze and a blur of silver, he was back again. This time he was a comfortable distance away from you, to allow for personal space, and he was holding out a small cardboard packet to you.   
  
You couldn’t help but blink in confusion for a moment or two, offering him a questioning glance. What exactly had just happened? But he interrupted before you even got the chance to speak.  
  
“No, please. You really need them.”   
  
You hesitated for a moment before taking the box. You glanced at the box for a moment, the feeling of confusion being washed away with relief. Hay fever medication. Bashful as ever, you thanked him, highly grateful. Taking a couple of pills out of the packaging, you paused for a moment.   
  
“Do you have any–”   
  
Before you could even finish your question, he had both disappeared and reappeared in a blur of silver. Upon his return, he thrust a clear plastic bottle of mineral water into your hands.   
  
“Um… thank you.” You mumbled again, accepting the bottle. Unscrewing the cap, you swallowed two of the tiny pills. He simply watched you, cocking his head to one side.   
  
“That’s cool, but also disgusting.” He commented a little nonchalantly, shrugging.   
  
Pausing for a moment, you wondered what he could mean by that.   
  
…oh, of course. You were still blushing faintly and therefore semi transparent, so he had been able to watch the tablets slip down your throat. You were about to reply to him, but stopped yourself when you felt another sneeze coming on. Time to ready yourself for what was about to happen.   
  
However, this boy seemed better prepared than you were.   
  
In a matter of a couple of milliseconds, the two of you were six feet further down the hall than you were before, the handkerchief from your pocket was being pinched tightly over your nose and the bottle of water was gone from your grasp. A quick glance around the room told you that it was on a table just a few feet away, the cap screwed back on. With a knowing smirk, he handed you the box of hay fever medication you’d just dropped and let go of your nose. Absently, you caught the hanky with one hand as it fell off your nose. You were still confused as hell, trying to work out what was happening.   
  
“Wait… do you teleport too or something?” you asked, your mind reeling at a thousand miles an hour.   
  
“No,” he smirked for a moment. He raced to the other end of the corridor and back again, making sure he was going just slow enough for you to register seeing him this time. “I’m just fast.”   
  
You nodded to show that you had in fact heard and seen him, currently speechless and recovering from your fourth sneeze in as many minutes. Your eyes were starting to sting. You really hoped that the meds started to kick in soon.   
  
“Do they have a name for you yet?” he wondered aloud, offering you a curious glance.   
  
You blinked in confusion. A name? What did he mean by that?   
  
“I’m Quicksilver.” He explained, answering your question before you got a chance to vocalise it. “Do you have a codename yet?”   
  
Your head was still a little fuzzy and you weren’t quite thinking clearly yet. Did anyone have any names for you? No, you couldn’t recall any…? You hadn’t really stuck around anyone long enough for them to give you one. But his most definitely seemed accurate.   
  
You shook your head.   
  
“No, I don’t think so.”   
  
“They should call you Ghost. It suits you.” He commented. You wondered what he meant, for a moment, until you looked down at your hands again. Of course. The whole blushing thing and being partially invisible most of the time.   
  
Only then did he seem to realise that he’d told you his code name, but not actually introduced himself yet.   
  
“I’m Pietro Maximoff, by the way.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Call me Peter.”   
  
You offered a shy smile, still partially faded, and introduced yourself in return.   
  
He sucked in his cheeks and nodded.   
  
“We should talk more, y’know. Just, when you’re not sneezing everywhere.” He took a moment to readjust his goggles again, looking back at you. “I guess I’ll see you around then, Ghostie.”   
  
And without another word, he was gone in a blur of silver. You watched the blur tear down the corridor, disappear around the corner, still smiling faintly to yourself. Had he really just given you both a codename and a nickname? And gotten you some antihistamines that you’d needed so badly? Perhaps it wasn’t going to be so bad going here. You liked Peter, you decided.   
  
The sneezing, however? You most definitely did not like that. Bloody hay fever.


End file.
